


Three’s a crowd

by Otrera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Olympics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: “Don’t worry Shoyo-kun, we’re gonna share nicely,” said Atsumu, inching closer. He was definitely feeling more comfortable with Oikawa now and surprised how well they played off each other.“We promise we learned our lesson,” chimed in Oikawa, in a sweet, silky tone.—Atsumu and Oikawa settle their differences over Hinata in the bedroom.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Three’s a crowd

“Huh whaddya doin’ here?” growled Atsumu, his accent thick. His body tensed up, like an animal guarding its prey.

“More like what are you doing here blondie?” asked Oikawa, brows slightly furrowed in annoyance and fingers still curled up into his palms before flexing outwards. 

The setters glared at each other for a near full minute, daring the other to blink first. The door opened suddenly, interrupting the intense stare down and a bright voice broke through the silence. 

“Get in guys,” said Hinata, popping out his head briefly from the doorframe. Oikawa gestured for Atsumu to enter first with a gracious “losers first”. Every instinct told Atsumu to cause a scene however he begrudgingly went through into Shoyo’s room, Oikawa trailing behind.

Atsumu found a chair to plant himself on, while Oikawa balanced himself on the window ledge. Hinata chose a neutral position at the edge of the bed, an almost calculated equal distance between the two men. 

“Where’s ya roommate Shoyo-kun?” Atsumu asked, looking around the room for any signs of another person. 

“They were here the first night, and haven’t been back since. Shame, they were actually quite nice.” 

“Huh.” Atsumu was unsure what to say next. 

“More to the point, want to explain why you summoned us here chibi-chan?” asked Oikawa lackadaisically, hand tracing the dust on the window sill before rubbing his index and pointer finger together. Atsumu locked eyes on Shoyo, leaning forward on his elbows, eager for an answer. 

Hinata paused and breathed in through his nose, running through his head what he wanted to say one last time. He exhaled.

“I want you both to kiss and make-up,” said Hinata plainly. Oikawa wrought an amused smile. Atsumu stood straight up, incredulous.

“Ya can’t be serious Shoyo-kun!” said Atsumu loudly, his response nearly a shout.

“No no, not literally. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to say it. Just sit back down Atsumu-san.” Atsumu lowered back down cautiously, seating himself near the very edge of the chair in case he needed to argue again. Hinata continued on. “But really you need to stop fighting in front of me and about me. We are reasonable adults who can act like reasonable adults out in public!” 

It was unusual to see Shoyo genuinely mad. Atsumu and Oikawa both felt a prickle of shame against their necks, gazes softening while averted to the floor. Now they knew exactly why they were here. 

~

Today had been the last straw for Shoyo. It was still a few days before the volleyball event started so Hinata joined his teammates walking around the Olympic village. Oikawa happened (more accurately he intently sought) to run into the Japanese team as he meandered through the courtyard. To his joy, two of his favourite targets were all in one convenient spot - Kageyama and Ushijima. His fangs had softened over the years but it still felt delightful to get a few swift jabs in where he could. 

Miya was quickly becoming target number three and possibly his favourite one compared to the impassive Kageyama and Ushijima. He was easy to rile up. During their first introduction when everyone had arrived at the village, Atsumu stared point blank at Oikawa, daring him to approach. Of course who was Oikawa to turn down such an invitation.

“You must be Miya Atsumu-kun, Inarizaki setter right? Very nice to meet you.” Oikawa enunciated the last sentence slowly, causing the words to drip like venom.

Atsumu knew who he was looking at immediately.

“Oikawa. Can’t say the same,” Atsumu answered through gritted teeth. Oikawa was used to spite but sensed there was another undercurrent to this tone. Shoyo attempted to ameliorate the awkward atmosphere but it made little difference. 

Oikawa later found Shoyo, wanting to revisit a desire he long nurtured since they met in Brazil. As they laid in bed, Oikawa asked bluntly if Shoyo was fucking Atsumu. Shoyo became flustered at the question, mumbling hurriedly “kind of, but he’s not my boyfriend or anything like that” as the answer. Not that Oikawa really cared - any chance for a relationship here was dashed by the miles between. 

Today, Hinata made no attempt to intervene as the men made increasingly stronger digs at each other. Atsumu kept reaching for the irresistible bait Oikawa laid out for him. And Atsumu knew he was an idiot for doing this, but his pride told him to keep firing back. 

Even his teammates were taking notice, Kageyama and Ushijima exchanging silent glances as if to say Are they really doing this out in public?

“Why are ya even botherin’ us here Oikawa? Shoyo’s picked his side,” Atsumu spat out. 

“So why was he in my room the other night?” sneered Oikawa. 

When the topic had somehow changed to mention Shoyo himself, Hinata just had to walk away in disgust. The two arguing men did not take notice. It was Kageyama, who intervened and obtusely asked the two to settle their differences on the court.

~ 

“How do ya wanna work this Shoyo?” Atsumu broke the awkward silence first, repentant eyes looking up. 

“One: no more public fights. I don’t care if it’s not real, just pretend to get along. Two: you can take turns with me,” Hinata laid out his requests. “One person per night.”

“Huh like a roster?” Atsumu asked, unsure of this idea. It sounded too much like sport and his love life did not need to mimic his professional life.

“Or...we could share tonight?” dared Oikawa, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Shoyo’s mind whirled with the possibility - this could work even better than his initial proposal.

“Absolutely not,” was Atsumu’s first, knee-jerk reaction. He looked to reason with Shoyo but was met with a face he knew all too well. “Ya can’t be seriously considering this Shoyo?”

“Afraid you might enjoy it, Tsumu-chan?” teased Oikawa with a vicious smile. Cheeks reddening, Atsumu fumbled for an answer, mouth flapping like a goldfish. He came up with nothing. “Look, Miya. If you don’t want to it’s fine.” Oikawa said, his tone dropping and smile disappearing. 

Atsumu was torn. He was infuriated to share with Oikawa. He wanted to please Shoyo. He was curious about what it would be like to kiss Oikawa. He was surprised that Oikawa had the capacity to consider his wants. 

Well fuck it thought Atsumu. Even if I hate the prick, when is this ever gonna happen again. I can pretend.

“I’ll stay,” mumbled Atsumu. 

“You’re going to have to speak up Miya.” 

“I’ll stay here.”

“You’ll stay and do what...?” Oikawa trailed off with a flourish of his hand, trying to painfully lure what he wanted out of Atsumu. 

“I’ll stay and share Shoyo-kun with you Oikawa.” 

Hinata had made up his mind. “Then, you can both suck my dick,” he said. “Part of making it up to me. That’s what I would like.”

“And we both want what you want, right?” Oikawa asked.

Atsumu affirmed his answer with a louder yes. On hearing this Oikawa took himself off the window sill and walked towards Shoyo. He grabbed the bottom of Shoyo’s shirt, using it to pull him up off the bed to meet his lips. Shoyo definitely wanted this but he couldn’t help but feel exposed at the same time.

Atsumu watched the men kissing, unsure what to do with himself and almost feeling he was intruding on the two. He had never been in a threesome before, let alone one where he hated the guts of the third party.

While kissing Oikawa, Hinata waved his fingers back and forth, summoning Atsumu over. He pulled his mouth away once Atsumu was close enough and pressed his fingers to Oikawa’s lips briefly. Shoyo turned and kissed Atsumu, coaxing him in deeper with his tongue. 

Oikawa circled behind Shoyo, his hand dragging against Shoyo’s bare flesh underneath his shirt. He lifted up Shoyo’s shirt midway, prompting Shoyo to release Atsumu, allowing it to fully come off. Oikawa marked the skin in front of him with his teeth, as his hands wove around Hinata’s hips to feel his semi-hard cock. Every so often, Oikawa’s knuckles would brush against Atsumu’s own hardening prick, eliciting more blood to rush through. Atsumu craved more friction and closed the distance, leaning his crotch into the back of Oikawa’s hand.

“Getting greedy?” asked Oikawa as he removed his hand altogether. Atsumu flipped off Oikawa with one of his hands he had wrapped behind Shoyo’s back. 

Oikawa hooked his thumbs inside Hinata’s track pants and dragged them down, together with his briefs. Shoyo’s cock was fully erect now, and the tip nestled near the insides of Atsumu’s thighs. 

“You go first Miya. Don’t say I’ve never done anything nice for you.” 

Atsumu rolled his eyes and lowered to his knees, taking the time to kiss and nip Shoyo’s lean chest on the way down. 

Oikawa watched in fascination as Shoyo’s cock disappeared down Atsumu’s throat. Atsumu took him right down to the base without issue - he didn’t have a gag reflex. Oikawa wanted to test Atsumu’s throat with his own cock but that would have to wait another night regrettably. 

Hinata took a brief moment to tear his eyes away from Atsumu and look at Oikawa, a look that said why aren’t you down here. Oikawa kneeled down beside Atsumu dutifully. Hinata pulled his cock out of Atsumu’s warm mouth, a thick strand of saliva connecting the two, and parted Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa took the length as far as he could before gagging. Shoyo couldn’t believe his luck to have two rugged volleyball players in front of him worshipping his cock. 

Both men took turns sucking Hinata’s cock. Atsumu’s tongue rolled around the tip, while Oikawa gently sucked Shoyo’s balls. Dragging his mouth up to the base, Oikawa ran his tongue along the hard length until he met Atsumu’s. Their jaws bumped together as they both licked Shoyo’s cock. 

“So who wants my cum more?” asked Hinata as he basked in the ungodly sight below. 

“Well I personally believe myself, given I’ve been deprived of you for a whole year Shoyo-kun,” Oikawa put forward his case.

“Huh, so ya didn’t come here the other night? Deprived my ass.”

“And you're not enjoying Shoyo after every single practice? Every match? Every weekend?”

“Well, that’s-“ flubbed Atsumu.

“It’s settled then.” Oikawa winked. 

Hinata quickly stroked his cock, breath and tension intensifying. Oikawa knelt patiently. Atsumu looked at the two of them sulkily but couldn’t deny he was aroused by the scene. When he was ready, Hinata placed the tip of his cock closer and warm liquid shot into Oikawa’s mouth, pooling onto his tongue. Oikawa quickly grasped Atsumu by his blond hair, craning his head so they could kiss deeply. Their tongues entwined, Shoyo’s bitter cum filling Atsumu’s mouth. Oikawa had Atsumu in a vice grip, and said “Now swallow like a good boy, Tsumu-chan.” Atsumu had half a mind to spit back out at Oikawa’s smug face but with Hinata watching, he swallowed obediently. 

Leaning in, Oikawa grazed the lobe of Atsumu’s ear with his mouth and murmured, “Good. Now I think we should fill up Shoyo.” Now this was something Atsumu definitely could collaborate with Oikawa on. Both of them smiled at Hinata - to which he found more eerie than sexy. 

“Don’t worry Shoyo-kun, we’re gonna share nicely,” said Atsumu, inching closer. He was definitely feeling more comfortable with Oikawa now and surprised how well they played off each other.

“We promise we learned our lesson,” chimed in Oikawa, in a sweet, silky tone. Hinata was thrown off, stepping backwards nervously until his legs hit the bed, forcing him to collapse down. 

Atsumu straddled Shoyo, kissing him with hunger. Oikawa climbed on the bed and kneeled behind Hinata, starting to work on his neck to create new blemishes. His arms moved past Shoyo’s, fiddling with the hem of Atsumu’s shirt, motioning to pull it off. Atsumu obliged, lifting his arms in the air as Oikawa peeled the shirt off. It was no surprise, but Atsumu’s broad and toned physique still flooded Oikawa with excitement. 

“Do you want Tsumu-chan to fill your mouth or your asshole?” asked Oikawa as he rested his chin on Shoyo’s neck. Atsumu had decided to kiss down Hinata’s collarbone and chest rather than look into either of their eyes. 

“Um..well…” Hinata bought a few seconds to organise his jumbled thoughts. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. Being spit roasted definitely wasn’t on his agenda at the beginning of the night. 

“There’s no wrong answer Shoyo, now that we are so good at sharing. Aren’t we Tsumu-chan?” 

“Mmhmm,” hummed Atsumu, intently sucking on Hinata’s nipple. 

Shoyo threaded his fingers through Atsumu’s hair, at which point he finally made eye contact. 

“Can you put your cock in my mouth?” pleaded Shoyo. 

“Of course ya can,” said Atsumu, moving himself off Shoyo to stand on his feet, getting ready to remove his remaining clothes.

“Let me,” offered Oikawa, as he moved off the bed to Atsumu’s side. His hands deftly took down Atsumu’s track pants and briefs, revealing a very hard prick. “Oh so you were enjoying this after all?” teased Oikawa, eyes glinting.

“Yeah clearly-“ Atsumu was cut off by Oikawa grasping his cock firmly. He stroked up and down, the skin rolling against the hard shaft. “Did ya wanna taste first Oikawa?” The thought of fucking Oikawa’s mouth was alluring. It would have been fun to make the obnoxious setter shut up and gag. 

“Maybe another night Miya. My throat doesn’t take dick as well as yours.” Atsumu scoffed, and Oikawa let go of his cock. Hinata’s cock stirred at the thought. He desperately wanted to witness that sight but he wasn’t in luck tonight. 

Oikawa found a lube bottle in the top drawer beside the bed.

“Flavoured lube Shoyo? I thought we had grown past the need for it.” Oikawa placed the bottle on the bed and took his own clothes off. Both Atsumu and Shoyo watched intently. “I know, I’m magnificent but we can’t sit here all night. Well Shoyo, you know the position.” Shoyo tore away his gaze from Oikawa, and leaned on all fours on the bed. Oikawa kneeled behind Shoyo, appreciating the sight. 

Squeezing the bottle, the sweet smelling lube coated Oikawa’s fingers. He traced Shoyo’s hole, which squeezed tight from the cold liquid. Shoyo took in Oikawa’s single finger easily. The second was a bit tighter but Oikawa was gentle, allowing Hinata to accustom to the sensation. The third was a struggle to fit and Hinata tensed. Oikawa kissed Shoyo’s back once, asking him to relax. Atsumu leant down to kiss Shoyo, their tongues entwining, beckoning Shoyo to loosen his body. Once a bit he was a bit warmer, Oikawa’s fingers spread in a scissoring motion, stretching Shoyo’s entrance open until it was ready.

Oikawa took his fingers out and let his hard prick nestle in between Hinata’s cheeks. Precum leaked out. He took more lube, coating his prick until it glistened. Atsumu stopped kissing Hinata and locked eyes with Oikawa. This stare was much different than the one at the beginning of the night. They could barely recognise each other’s faces, distorted with lust and hunger. 

“Ya ready to be used Shoyo-kun?” Atsumu smiled angelically. 

“Yes.” 

“Make sure you let us know if it’s too much,” said Oikawa. “Tap the bed twice.” Hinata craned his neck to smile at Oikawa. When he turned back, he was greeted by Atsumu’s thick cock right in his face. Atsumu held onto Shoyo’s chin and positioned the tip so it brushed against Hinata’s lips. Oikawa took his cock, slippery from the lube, and placed the head flush against Hinata’s entrance.

“You ready Miya?” Oikawa asked. Atsumu nodded, his cock aching for something tight.

Both men entered slowly, savouring the heat from Shoyo’s holes. Shoyo grasped the bedspread, the sensation of fullness too much to handle. He groaned around Atsumu’s cock, the vibrations feeling pleasant for Atsumu. Oikawa slid forward until his cock had entirely disappeared inside Shoyo’s tight heat. Once he had stretched Shoyo open enough, Oikawa thrusted back and forth, causing Shoyo’s head to lurch forward and take in more of Atsumu’s cock. Thrusting again, and harder, Shoyo’s mouth was soon at the base and Atsumu’s dick was filling his throat. Atsumu held Shoyo’s head in place with both hands, getting in a few strokes before he spluttered and was begging for air.

“You okay, Shoyo-kun?” asked Atsumu, tracing Hinata’s lower lip as he heaved for oxygen. 

“Yep - ah-“ Oikawa interrupted as he was getting into rhythm, cock easily sliding in and out Hinata’s well lubricated asshole. 

“My bad,” said Oikawa. “I just really missed this.” 

Shoyo started to suck Atsumu’s cock at his own pace, taking small breaks when Oikawa’s pumping broke his concentration. It was dizzying to have both holes filled, Hinata was unable to have a single sensical thought. When his jaw became tired, Shoyo took to Atsumu’s balls, licking them and taking each one in his mouth, one at a time. As Oikawa sped up, Hinata’s face kept bumping into Atsumu’s dick and it was difficult to keep his mouth connected. Atsumu was just going to have to take matters into his own hands. 

Gripping orange hair firmly, not to hurt but just enough to anchor, Atsumu shallowly fucked Hinata’s mouth and spit dribbled down Hinata’s chin. The wet noises from Shoyo’s mouth filled the hotel room. They were all sure the neighbours next door could hear but hell, it was the Olympic Village - everyone was surely fucking. 

Atsumu was glad Shoyo chose him to fuck his mouth - it meant Atsumu could watch his pretty face as Shoyo got ruined. Oikawa wasn’t privy to that sight, but Atsumu’s face was a nice alternative, lips parted in concentration and eyes heavy with raw desire. Oikawa wanted him too. He leaned over, sheathing himself fully in Hinata, and kissed Atsumu. Their teeth bumped together awkwardly with their thrusting. Atsumu took one hand from Hinata’s head and wrapped it behind Oikawa’s, so he could steady himself and kiss deeper. Their kisses were intense and messy, as if one was trying to devour the other. Hinata felt compressed between the two, but was able to take a small breather as they slowed their pace down and started to pump his own length.

Oikawa was quickly losing his composure, becoming a tangle of grunts and whines. The tightness and increasingly slick hole felt wonderful. Kissing Atsumu was pushing him over the edge. 

Atsumu definitely wanted to cum in Shoyo at the same time as Oikawa, he had decided. The thought of cum leaking out of Shoyo’s used mouth and asshole spurned Atsumu on faster and deeper. Hinata braced his throat, summoning all his willpower not to gag.

“Oikawa..ya think we can cum inside Shoyo-kun together?” 

“Do you have to even ask?” Oikawa panted between thrusts, almost frustrated.

Their movements were becoming sloppier, uncoordinated, brutal. Oikawa was sweating from exertion, and it was harder to hold onto Shoyo’s hips without slipping. Hinata quickened his own hand strokes.

“Miya I’m so fucking close,” warned Oikawa. Atsumu moved his head forward to kiss Oikawa again. Their tongues mingled messily, manically.  
Atsumu shoved his cock deep inside Shoyo’s oesophagus, thrusting until his prick pulsated as he came. Oikawa’s cry was muffled into Atsumu’s mouth, as he buried himself in Shoyo’s hole, filling it with his cum. Hinata would’ve cried out loudly, unless for the dick deep in his throat. His load hit the quilt below, the white contrasting against the dark material.

Both men slowly extricated themselves from the mess that was Hinata. 

Shoyo laid there in stillness, apart from his chest which worked for fresh air after being deprived for so long. His brain was slowly starting to function again and process what had just happened. 

“If it’s going to be like this every night, I’m not going to be able to play,” complained Shoyo. 

“Well that’s not my problem chibi-chan. Could be yours though Miya.” laughed Oikawa, picking up his stray clothes from the floor. 

“Ya off the hook tomorrow Shoyo-kun. Need ya in top shape Friday for our match. Can’t guarantee what happens once we win gold though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I can’t look at this anymore. Anyway enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/otrera_fic)


End file.
